


A Literary Evening

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-06
Updated: 2012-11-06
Packaged: 2017-11-18 03:05:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/556181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written on 1 May 2006 in response to <a href="http://inell.livejournal.com/profile">inell</a>'s prompt of <i>Hermione/Fred/George: Heat, ice, and release</i>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	A Literary Evening

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Inell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/gifts).



> Written on 1 May 2006 in response to [inell](http://inell.livejournal.com/profile)'s prompt of _Hermione/Fred/George: Heat, ice, and release_.

"—heat of your loins," Fred completed, crawling up Hermione's body.

"What _have_ you been reading?" Hermione panted.

George, cradling Hermione, chuckled. " _The Release_ , it sounds like. Awful stuff."

"Not so," Fred protested, nuzzling Hermione's breasts and reaching for George's hand. "It's poetry."

"'Your icy stare takes me there'? is poetry?"

"Your _tongue_ is poetry, but Crimpleshaft's—"

"Ha! You see, George? Hermione does read naughty verse."

"I do not! I've never—"

"Liar," Fred interrupted. "Which's your favorite?"

Hermione mumbled.

"What was that?" asked George.

"I _said_ , 'Two Cocks in a Nest."

"Oh, my favorite!" Fred exclaimed.

"Mine too. Shall we, brother?"


End file.
